702 días
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa el reto "Mes de apreciación Julio 2015-Juvia Loxar del foro Grande Juegos Mágicos" Otro día festivo llega para Juvia, esta vez el aniversario del día 702 de haber conocido a Gray pero este parece muy molesto por algo ¿Porque? Si esta vez se había asegurado de que tampoco fuera el aniversario lutcuoso de nadie ¿Qué hizo mal ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015-Juvia Loxar del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 _ **#1 Regalo de aniversario**_

Sabía que no era buena en la cocina, pero lo inentaría de nuevo por él. Así que después de lavar y picar las verduras las virtió en la ollá de agua hirviendo. Esta vez estaba completamente segura, de que la receta de estofado que vio en aquella revista funcionaría.

Era su aniversario por el día 702 y sercioraba que aquel día no hubiera ningún aniversario luctuoso.

Paso un rato y levantó la tapa de la cacerola y notó que le faltaba un poco de agua y más zanahorias.

-¿Juvia?-ella escuchó su voz.

-¡Gray-sama!-se exaltó.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en el gremio?-se le acercó y ella cubrió lo más que pudo el guiso con su menudo cuerpo. Se suponía que era una sorpresa.

-Ju-juvia solo estaba...abrazando una olla sin razón aparente.

-...Muy bien-el muchacho alzó la ceja extrañado-¿Qué tienes ahí? Huele bien...

-Es...es...es...¡Un regalo para Lyon-sama-inventó.

-¿Lyon? ¿Cómo supiste que era su cumpleaños?

Esa si no se la habia visto venir. Las coincidencias si que son inoportunas.

-Pues...Juvia...

-Da igual, solo no incendies nada...

El muchacho se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de la cocina. Ella asustada al ver el ceño fruncido de Gray y con molestia reflejada en las duras facciones corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda.

Si bien quería que fuera sorpresa y lo que menos deseaba era que Gray descubriera su fracaso si algo salia mal pero tampoco quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada

-¡Espere Gray-sama! ¡Juvia no quiere que se vaya! Es más...¡Juvia ni si quiera sabía que era el cumpleaños Lyon-sama! Juvia preparó todo esto para usted...Por nuestro aniversario del día 702-ella sintió como todos los musculos de el se destensaron.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte?

-Juvia quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Ah si? Pues no lo quiero...-soltó seco, frío y muy hiriente.

-Gray-sama...

Estaba impactada, si, se había acostumbrado a los desprecios del muchacho pero jamás había sido tan duro con ella. Quería llorar.

-Gray-sama-repitió al borde del llanto.

-No lo quiero, porque lo que yo deseo para nuestro aniversario del día 702...Eres tu Juvia.

Continuará...

 **Drabble 1: Hecho: Cocina**

 **Nota final: Primera vez que escribo algo completamente Gruvia. Soy feliz TwT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015-Juvia Loxar del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 _ **#2 Culpa**_

Él no había planeado nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora. Solo sabía que se sentía jodidamente bien.

El interior de Juvia era cálido, húmedo y bastante apretado por ser su primera vez. Hace algunos momentos se había llevado la inocencia de la chica.

Dio un par de estocadas más para sentir como las uñas de ella se aferraban a su espalda y gemía su nombre mientras él liberaba en su interior aquella sustancia tibia y espesa al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gutural gruñido ¡Maldición! ¡Acababa de tomarla en la cocina del gremio! ¡Y lo peor es que había sido tan increíblemente placentero que ya la deseaba otra vez!

Entonces pasó por su memoria lo que pensó antes de aquel acto de ¿Amor? No, no era amor, solo un fuerte deseo carnal por Juvia que recién había sido descubierto y liberado.

 _-Lo que yo quiero para nuestro aniversario del día 702...Eres tú Juvia._

 _Entonces se giró hacia ella para poseer sus labios con rudeza y a frotar de forma brutal los pechos de la maga. Ella no se negó ni un momento._

 _La arrinconó con su enorme cuerpo hasta una esquina donde comenzó a levantarle la falda y a acariciar sus piernas._

 _-Gray sama ¿Usted ama a Juvia?-preguntó entre jadeos. Él se detuvo un microsegundo a pensar su respuesta._

 _Por supuesto que no la amaba, Todo lo que estaba pasando era coincidencia, según él. Mero deseo nada más. Porque solo era coincidencia que él llegará temprano justo cuando Juvia estaba sola en la cocina. Aunque justo en estos momentos su corazón latía con impaciencia y el estómago le daba vuelcos. Se negaba a estar enamorado de esa chica tan loca._

 _-No confundas las cosas Juvia. No te amo, solo te deseo. Conformate con eso ¿Quieres?-volvió a ser frío y cortante._

 _-Entonces Juvia no puede...-intentó soltarse pero él se lo impidió-Gray-sama, el estofado se va a quemar._

 _-¡Al diablo es estofado!-gruñó-¿O acaso no querías complacerme?_

 _La chica se sintió mal, aún así cerró los ojos y se dejo ser._

La miro de nuevo, ella era virgen hasta hace poco ¿Qué había hecho? Se recriminó. Cegado por el deseo, había lastimado a una de sus compañeras, peor aún, una que demostraba tener sentimientos inocentes y puros hacia él. Esa misma por la que, estos últimos meses su corazón brincaba al verla. Malditos celos, había estado celoso, ahora lo reconocía y se había portado de forma tan bestial. Se sentía débil por todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba identificando. Quizá Juvia le gustaba un poco pero solo un poco y el descubrirlo lo confundía. No conocía ¿Qué es esto? Su universo se derrumbaba ¿Cómo se supone que debe actuar ahora?

Se le parte el alma al ver el contenido de la olla derramarse. Todo el esfuerzo de ella arruinado, la observó...Estaba llorando y no era para menos, le había hecho algo horrible y ahora solo podía sentir culpa...

Continuará...

 **Drabble 2: Rated: M**

 **Nota final: Si supieran lo rojas que están mis orejas no me lo creerían pero me tocó rated M y había que cumplir el reto. Es la primera vez que escribo lemmon relativamente explicíto y no sabía que hacer exactamente pero creo que ya me siento mejor escritora. Espero que no haya quedado del asco.**

 **Wow cada vez los drabbles me quedan muy largos. Me sorprendí ver que faltaron solo 8 palabras para alcanzar el limíte permitido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015-Juvia Loxar del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 _ **#3 Comprensión y perdón.**_

Ese no era el Gray-sama que ella quería...Era un mounstro. Ahora mismo, en su bajo vientre sentía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo, una navaja y cualquier otro objeto pulso-cortante que existiera.

Jamás pensó que la persona que más amaba en Earthland, le haría tanto daño. Jamás y es que a pesar de eso lo adoraba con locura pero esto no tenía perdón...¿O si?

Gray miraba a Juvia. Juvia miraba a Gray. Un duelo de miradas en el cual ninguno quería ceder hasta que el chico recapacitó y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de arrepentimiento, un arrepentimiento transformado en lagrimas y bajo la vista.

-Lo siento Juvia...No debí...-la abrazó con fuerza. Y la estrujó con cuidado para no hacerle más daño.

...Y ese, que pedía perdón, aquel de corazón frío y cálido a la vez, el chico comprensivo y tsundere por sobre todas las cosas...Si era su Gray-sama.

Entonces olvidandolo todo, sonrió con ternura.

-Esta bien, Juvia esperaba algo más romántico pero también cree que no estuvo tan mal.

-¡No Juvia! No lo entiendes, no sé que me pasó, es solo que mencionaste a Lyon y quedé cegado. Perdoname.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo perdona.

-¿No me odias?

-No. Los celos de Gray-sama muestran que de verdad le importa Juvia. Eso hace a Juvia muy feliz.

-Estoy confundido Juvia. Todas estás emociones nuevas me marean. No puedo decirte que te quiero pero si eres alguién especial para mi. Esperame ¿Si? A que me calme y sepa controlar mis impulsos, entonces sabre que tengo que hacer. Tampoco voy a pedirte que esperes una eternidad pero si que seas paciente.

-Gray-sama, Juvia esperaría dos eternidades por usted.

Él muchacho la soltó y dio media vuelta.

-Será mejor que limpies todo esto. Los demás no tardarán demasiado en llegar-y entonces Juvia notó que regreso a su actitud de siempre.

-De acuerdo.

Gray avanzó hacia afuera de la cocina y se detuvo un poco más en la entrada.

-Por cierto Juvia...Feliz aniversario.

Continuará...

 **Drabble 3: Genéro: Hurt/Confort**

 **Nota final: Tercer drabble del concurso, espero que se entienda mi idea sobre el porque paso lo que paso. Ahora contestaré una duda que iba a contestar en el drabble pasado pero se me olvido. Lirazz: el número 702 es un poco de ambos, intenté hacer más o menos los calculos para saber cuentos días habían pasado de su aniversario 413 hasta antes de la saga de Tartaros que es donde se situa la historia. Sin embargo es un poco al azar porque cuando estaba a punto de llegar perdí la cuenta y puse un aproximado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación Julio 2015-Juvia Loxar del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 _ **#4 Espera.**_

Pasó el trapo por la sucia estufa una vez más para que no quedará rastro y puso anti-cochambre en la embarrada olla y no fuera tan difícil lavarla después.

 _"Feliz aniversario"_ Esas palabras retumbaban es su cabeza una y otra vez lanzando todas sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos al aire para que alguna estrella fugaz que pasará por ahí los atrapará. Sabía que era imposible que una estrella fugaz pasará a las 8:30 am pero le hacía ilusión pensarlo. Todo al final valdría la pena, estaba segura.

Paciencia.

Y más paciencia

Solo eso le había pedido. Y estaba feliz porque eso es algo que había tenido desde que lo conoció, siempre estaba a la espera de su regreso cuando salía de misión, siempre a la espera de verlo entrar todas las mañanas al gremio, siempre a la espera para cuando se quitaba la camisa tomarle una foto y ponerla con su colección privada y luego tener preparada una prenda de repuesto y darsela de inmediato para que sus rivales de amor no lo vieran...Siempre estaba a la espera de su amor.

En resumidas cuentas, había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y el solo le pedía paciencia para esperarlo una eternidad cuando ella le esperaría dos o tres o las que fueran necesarias.

 _Paciencia_ repitió a sus adentros. Podía hacerlo, definitivamente.

Cuando acabó de limpiar salió con todos los demás y observó a Gray pelear con Natsu en alguna parte cercana a la barra y sonrió de nuevo sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Feliz aniversario del día 702 de habernos conocido Gray sama...

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Drabble 4: Emoción: Paciencia.**

 **Nota final: Aquí el último episodio de los drabbles para el concurso ojala les haya gustado. Quise dejar el fin con comillas porque ame tanto escribir Gruvia que si la historia tiene buena aceptación le haré un épilogo :3 cuando pase el concurso.**

 **Quiero dedicar este conjunto también, a Fer Cervella porque a estado muy pendiente de mi desde que entre al foro y eso lo apreció muchisímo. Así que esta historia te la dedico porque se que amas el Gruvia ya que el Gruvia es amor y el Nalu es vida ;)**


End file.
